


Sweet Song

by Fortune_Maiden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Samurai Warriors
Genre: (Written in 1st Person POV to avoid giving the heroine a name), Can be taken as either platonic or romantic, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, fluff and friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Maiden/pseuds/Fortune_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sick of being USELESS!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Song

"Good work everybody," I said proudly, "Yaksha is ours!"

At my announcement, a roar of cheer erupted from the warriors and Pokémon alike, though it was a fairly subdued cheer, as fatigue reigned over everyone. The battle had been long and difficult. Kotaro's army had put up a better fight than we'd anticipated—not only was his army's strength a challenge, but his illusions and the tricks of the battlefield had caught us all unaware. It was nothing short of a miracle that we'd—

No. What a horrible thing to even consider. We'd won because of our strength and our bonds with our partners.

The period after a battle was always the most difficult. New recruits had to be screened, defenses had to be fortified, the geopolitical climate had to be learned… but most importantly, injuries had to be tended to.

We set up an infirmary on the newly acquired castle's ground floor, and after leaving Vaporeon in the safe hands of the medic, I began to make my rounds; thanking each and every warrior that had fought alongside me and checking up on their Pokémon as well. Even though the army kept growing, and I had plenty of aides to handle these kinds of tasks (aides the other Warlords insisted I use), this was one thing I always felt I had to do.

In the beginning, it had just been me and Oichi in little old Aurora. Now we were unironically nicknamed the Ransei Liberation Army, and warriors actually _wanted_ to join our ranks, even knowing whom we were up against. Between their faith and Vaporeon, I almost felt like I _could_ defeat Nobunaga someday.

As I walked through the rooms, I realized I wasn't the only one visiting the infirm. On the other end of the hall, I saw Oichi standing around, chatting with some of the warriors. She had a small smile on her face, making me relax a little. If Oichi was smiling once again, it meant Jigglypuff's injuries weren't too serious, after all.

"Ichi," I called to her. She looked up, and in that moment my tension returned. Though she still wore a smile, her eyes were distant, and looked like they could spill tears at any moment.

There was an unspoken rule about never showing weakness in front of the army, so in a casual friendly voice, I told her, "I was looking for you just now. We were about to have a meeting."

"Meeting" was a nice vague word that no one ever questioned, so it became our code word for "Let's talk in private" (when there was an actual meeting, however, we would just be more specific about it). Oichi nodded in understanding.

"Of course, my Lady," her voice betrayed no emotion. Not even when she first spoke after we found an empty room. "How may I be of service?"

"You don't need to be so formal when it's just us," I chided her playfully. Then in a quieter tone, I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, everything is just fine," again, the hollow tone, "Jigglypuff just needs to rest a little, and then she'll be good as new."

"That's good to hear, but… I wasn't asking about Jigglypuff. I was asking about you."

"I'm fine, my Lady," Oichi insisted, "I'm just a little tired."

_Then you should get some rest_ , was the response that immediately came to my lips, but I held off saying it, knowing that Oichi would take advantage and excuse herself. This wasn't the first time I'd seen her with that far-off expression. Ever since we learned who she really was—even though it changed nothing—she wore it more often. I could tell the battles had been taking their toll on her. Oichi hated fighting, yet she and Jigglypuff were always at my side on the battlefield.

The battles coming up would only be worse for her, I knew. So far we'd only fought people she knew in passing, but soon she would have to face her family and people. I wondered, would she even be _able_ to smile then?

No. No matter what, I couldn't bear to lose Oichi's smile.

"Ichi," I said gently, "Maybe you should take a break."

"My Lady?"

"From the battles, I mean." Her eyes widened.

"No, I couldn't!"

"Ichi, it's alright," I assured her, "You don't have to force yourself."

"No, please—

"It'll be a load of my mind too," I said with a smile, "I worry about you and Jigglypuff out there."

I wanted to be reassuring. I wanted to tell her that she was my biggest support and that she didn't need to fight to prove herself.

Evidently, I chose the wrong wording.

Oichi was a strong young woman—certainly stronger than me. She always appeared so calm and dignified, so I was nothing short of alarmed when she suddenly fell to her knees. She wasn't crying; but she was shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry!"

"Ichi? What's wrong?"

"I should have known," she said quietly, "I was no good here too. You've been so kind to me and all I did was cause you undue worry."

"No," I knelt down beside her, "No, of course not! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Please, let me fight alongside you."

"But—

"Please," Oichi's eyes threatened tears, "I'm sick of being USELESS!"

I had never heard her raise her voice before. Or speak in such a bitter tone.

"You're not—

"Please, don't say it," she said. I closed my mouth. She was right. Saying such a thing now would ring hollow, no matter how much I meant it. I waited for her to proceed.

"I'm not a very good fighter, I know that," Oichi said, "I feel I've learned a lot training under you and the other Warlords, but I'm still leagues away from standing on even footing with any of you; let alone my brother. Every time we go to battle, I just get in everyone's way, I know that. As a general, you have every right to dismiss me, I understand. But please… let me fight. I have no worth as a hostage. If I can't fight, I'm of no use to you at—

"Stop that." I couldn't bear to hear anymore. Oichi bit her lip obediently, bowing her head low. Even though I always told her that there was no need for formality between us… even though she had been my first ally, and still remained the foremost person at my side… even though I arrogantly called myself her friend, I never once stood at her side.

Without thinking, I pulled her into a tight hug. It was inappropriate and selfish of me, but I could think of nothing else.

"You're not useless," I told her firmly, "Never, _ever_ say that again."

"My Lady…"

"I need you, Ichi. If not for you, I would never have even thought about venturing out of Aurora like this. We would never have gotten so far."

"You don't mean that," Oichi whispered, "Jigglypuff and I have been defeated in nearly every battle we fought."

"I do," I said, "Who in this army hasn't been defeated at some point? That doesn't matter. You're not useless. I can't even think of continuing on without you."

Oichi sighed softly. "My Lady, I am truly grateful for the sentiment," she shook her head, "But a decoration, no matter how uplifting, is still nothing more than a decoration. It has no practical use."

"Morale boosting _is_ practical," I countered, "But you are not a decoration. You are a person, and your contribution to this army goes far beyond standing at my side and charging into battle."

"How?"

There were many ways I could have answered. Oichi's importance to me went beyond words. But for some reason, the words that spilled out of my lips were, "Your song… for example."

"My…song?"

"That song you and Jigglypuff sometimes sing," I explained, "It's such a sweet song. Whenever Vaporeon and I hear it—whenever anyone hears it—I feel our strength returning."

"My Lady, it's still nothing more than—

"That song has saved us so many times," I cut her off, "So many times, I thought it was over; the battle was lost, but then I heard your voice, and I knew I could continue the fight. That song rejuvenates Warrior and Pokémon alike. And no one but you can sing it. You're not useless, Ichi. We wouldn't be here now if not for you."

Oichi stayed quiet and still for a while. Then, I felt her arms wrap around me and her face press into my shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered and then after a hesitant pause whispered my name, which I still longed for her to use freely.

When we broke apart and I looked into her eyes. They still glistened with tears, but her smile was genuine and if they spilled now, they would be tears of joy.  
"My Lady," she said, "Once Jigglypuff has rested a little more, would you like us to sing for you and Vaporeon?"

I smiled and stood up. "I would like that very much," I extended my hand to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Incidentally this fic sums up how I feel about Oichi as a unit. Kinda weak in battle but good god is her Warrior Power a lifesaver!  
> (Also Heroine has a Vaporeon, because I had a Vaporeon at that point in the game ^^)
> 
> Also, this was written for the Tumblr prompt: "I'm sick of being USELESS." The prompt came from Blackjackgabianni, who requested the line with Oichi/Heroine. Thank you! :)


End file.
